Resilient packaging material and particularly thick separators or spacers made from resilient, yieldable shock-absorbing packaging material are not new.
Nor is it new to construct and arrange a corner pad from relatively thick resilient material in such manner that the corner pad may be stored and shipped flat, subsequently to be "popped" by the customer into the three sided configuration desireable for corner pad protection. (See particularly U.S. Pat. No. 3,580,469, which is owned by Inventor's Assignee's Parent Corporation.) However, the corner pad of the present invention distinguishes over prior structures because it provides an interlocking self-contained tab-and-slot which permits the corner pad to be "set-up" without the need for any adhesives, tapes, pins, clips or the like.